


Fever Dream

by serpentunder_t



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentunder_t/pseuds/serpentunder_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a stupid cut, barely more than a scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love fever delirious Bass??  
> Anyway, un-beta'd as ever.  
> Enjoy!!

It was just a stupid cut, barely more than a scratch. He’d had worse from a round of rough sex. So how in the hell was it that a measly gash across his chest was going to be his undoing? After years of playing the odds, battles and death wishes; he’d even been executed for fucks sake! This couldn’t seriously be happening.

But Bass could feel it. The heat burning the flesh around the cut, and he could’ve sworn that he felt it spreading through his blood. He couldn’t stop shaking, couldn’t get warm. All the classic signs of infection. He could’ve punched himself. He’d been too distracted getting Rachel out of that building before it collapsed to register his wounds, and then he’d been too busy trying to find the rest of their little rag-tag team. This was supposed to be an easy mission, but somehow he’d gotten separated. Now, days later, he could feel the infection burning away at him as he wondered alone in the woods. Fuck, he needed to find good old gramps, get some meds.

He didn’t remember sitting, but could feel the bark digging into his back as his eyes grew heavier with each blink.

How long had he been out here?

Time passed strangely, until he heard voices. Bass reached for his sword, but his hand stilled as the voice grew closer. Charlotte.  
Now he knew he was a goner. He was hallucinating.

His vision swam with her dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, but he couldn’t make out the words that hallucination Charlie were saying as he finally gave into the blackness.  
  


 

He woke up freezing. Barely opening his eyes he saw Charlie standing over him with a rag. He had to be dreaming. He floated back into his fitful sleep.  
  


 

When Bass woke up again, he fought to sit up, trying desperately to get his bearings.  He was in a house, laying on an old beat up mattress, and there was graffiti one the walls.

“What are you doing? You need to rest!” Her voice hit him like freight train.

“Charlie dammit. Quiet.” He begged, clutching at his pounding head.

He watched her eyes soften. “Shhh, lay back down.”

“What happened? Where am I? Where’s Miles?” his voice hitched on the last question, but he was too damn tired to care.

Charlie just shook her head, which only made his nerves jump worse. “I found you half dead in the woods, moron.” She reached for his chest, pulling at the fabric wrapped around it. “It’s infected. Bad.”

“Wow it’s almost like you went to medical school.” The roll of her eyes told him that at least he hadn’t lost his charm. He almost smiled, until suddenly a stinging sensation sent him retching over the side of the meager bed. “What the hell Charlie?”

“I don’t have any meds, and I can’t find Grampa anywhere. So this is the best I can do. Sorry.” Another sharp pain had him swimming in the darkness again as she dabbed at his wound.

 

When he woke again it was dark outside, a candle burning low on the table beside him. He could just barely make out Charlie’s hunched over form, sleeping in the chair next to his bed. Later Bass would swear it was the fever, but he reached out and ran a hand through her long hair. His hand slid down to cover hers as sleep claimed him again.

 

 

“BASS! DAMMIT BASS!” There was that blasted shrieking again.

“What?”

“Thank god!” He could hear the choked back tears as she laid her head over his chest. “I thought you were a goner.”

“I’m not easy to kill, remember?”

“Don’t do that again.” His consciousness was swimming again, but he could swear he heard her whisper, “you scared me.”

 

  
The next time he shot awake it was to the sight of Charlie arming herself and lacing up her boots. “Where’s the fire?” He choked out.

He’d clearly startled her by the look on her face. “We need food, and medicine. I’ve got to go.”

“Charlotte.”

She closed the distance between the two of them. “I’ll be back Bass.”

“Don’t. Don’t leave me here.” He hated the weakness behind his words, but his fever won out as he nearly begged her.

“I’ll be back. And then you’ll get better. I have to go.”

“Charlotte.” He reached out, grabbing her hand before she could leave. “Don’t leave me here to die.” It was barely above a whisper.

Her lips brushed at his forehead as she squeezed his hand. “I’ll be back.” Before she turned to leave.

“Be careful.” But she was already gone.

Bass stared up at the ceiling, battling with himself in his hour of need. His last thought was of Charlie before he was out again.

 

 

“Rise and shine, you need to eat.” Charlie was propping him up into a sitting position, almost smiling at him.

“You came back.”

“Damn right. Now eat.” She was holding a bowl before him, and it smelled like heaven. Once he’d finished the last of it he began to take notice of his body. He wasn’t shaking anymore, and the skin across his chest wasn’t burning with the force of the sun. Charlie was bustling around the room, doing something when he clattered the spoon against the bowl.

“Feeling better?” Her words were like honey to his clear mind.

“Yeah.” He moved to stand but a shockwave pulled him back to bed.

“Hey, don’t try moving too much yet. It’ll be a few more days.”

“You found Gene.” It wasn’t a question, but at the look on her face he wished he hadn’t spoken it.

“No.” She gulped. “But I found medicine.”

“What happened?”

“There was a fire. We got separated. I looked for them for days, but luckily for you I found you instead.” He just nodded.

“I guess it just you and me now.”

“Yeah.” It was breathy, and there was a weight behind her eyes he couldn’t quite read. He remembered flashes of his fever, he remembered Charlie taking care of him. And he remembered the fear he felt when she’d left, concerned for her safety.

“Thank you Charlotte.”

She didn’t respond, but crawled into the tiny bed next to him. Within moments her breathing was even and she was asleep. She must’ve been through hell trying to keep him alive. Bass reached out and brushed the hair from her face before throwing the tiny cotton blanket over her. He’d finish healing, then they’d find the others. And then maybe he could face the growing twist in his stomach as he gazed at her sleeping form.


End file.
